


Somebody to Love

by dawnchsr



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7099810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnchsr/pseuds/dawnchsr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McDanno fanvid- this from Danny's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody to Love

**Author's Note:**

> Danny's character has changed a lot over the past six seasons and honestly, I don't care for what he's been made into. Although there are scenes/clips from all six seasons, the Danny here is the Danny I fell in love with from the first three seasons. And the relationship that he and Steve had. That's what I wanted to capture here.


End file.
